Interactions
by roofietoof
Summary: Four everyday interactions.


**1.**

"Lee. You need to stop this." Kara pestered him.

"Actually, I need to _finish_ this." He replied. "This is important."

"Important, huh?" She whispered in his ear,looking over his shoulder at what he doing. "I'm sure there are other important things that you need to, um, _attend_ to."

He tried very hard to not let her see the grin on his face caused by her not-so-subtle innuendo.

"Can't help it, Thrace. This needs to be done."

She read from the report in front of him. "_Tylium__ Resupply and Distributing For the Next Cycle."_ She grabbed the paper from his hands, growing exasperated as he turnedin his chair to look ather."Lee. The next cycle is in eight months! I know I'm new to this but couldn't this wait, oh, I don't know, _eight months_?" She pouted back at him, keeping the paper out of his reach.

He stood up, trying to reach for it and she made evasive maneuvers to hold it back. "Kara. Come on, give it back!" He pleaded as she still continued to keep itfrom him. "Come on, now." He stopped dead. "The only place you could really keep it hidden from me for very long is in your bra, and you no I have no reservations about going in after it."

With that thought she gave up and handed it back to him. "Seriously though, _wait_?"

"The answer to your question is yes. It could wait. But the President and my father asked me to do it now. Soooo-"

"_Sooooo_ you could wait and just not tell them about it. I'm sure there are many things that you do that you don't tell them about." She waggled her eyes and smiled sexily.

"Actually, there's just the _one_ thing." He watched amused as her mouth dropped slightly open. "I'm doing this _now,_ Lieutenant. But don't worry, I'm almost done." He said sitting back down at his desk. "Until then, you'll just have to wait." He teased.

"Hmm. Don't make me wait too long, Apollo." She winked at him. "You know I'm not very good at waiting." She said as she started to walk away.

"That's okay." He called after her, his voice getting louder. "You have other talents."

"Frak you!" She yelled back.

"Don't worry." He smiled to himself, finally alone in the room. "You will be soon enough."

**2.**

"Dee. Look, I'm sorry."

"Billy! For frak's sake. Stop apologizing. I'm not angry."

"But you are upset?" He questioned her..

"Not really." She answered back.

"Well, why the hell not? I basically just ignored you."

"Yes you did. But I expected you to. You're a professional. And we were in a meeting with the Commander of the Fleet and the President of the Twelve Colonies. We weren't sitting on a park benchon a warm Caprican day."

"So you understand?"

"Of course I do. You couldn't have come over to me and lightly touched my shoulder." She said mimicking the gesture she was saying. "Or lifted your hand to my cheek." She said doing the same. "Or softly kissed your lips to mine." She said letting her lips linger on his. Smiling to herself, sure that this was leaving him entranced. "It wouldn't have been appropriate. I didn't expect you too." She pulled back, suddenly feeling the urge to tease him a little bit. "Besides, you were too busy attending to _mommy_."

He caught the teasing air in her voice. "Okay then. Petty Officer. Why don't I just come see you at work tomorrow? Huh? Come hang out in the CIC? Or will you be to busy taking care of _daddy?"_

"Oooohhh, you are riding _so_ close to the edge there, Billy Keikeya." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "But don't worry. I'll be there to catch you when you fall off."

**3.**

"It's quite sweet, actually." Gaius Baltar said to the sexy blonde standing next to him as he looked through the glass partition at the couple together in the cell. "The love that they have for each other."

"It's not sweet." She replied viscously. "It was necessary. A necessary evil."

"You think _love_ is evil?" He questioned incredulously.

"Whenever two humans attempt love, evil and unrighteousness always inevitably follow."

"Yes." He agreed. "But she's not a true human."

"She's not a true Cylon either."

"Yes, of course." He stuttered, taking a drag of his cigarette."Well I agree that she has her faults but _he _seems to love her. Seems to love and care about his baby."

She turned to him menacingly. "It's not his baby, Gaius. The baby belongs to God. She belongs to us all." She eerily softened as she reached up to touch his cheek. "Besides, he's not important, _he _could have been anybody. And _Sharon_ will cease to be necessary as soon as she has carried out the task that God so undeservedly gave to her."

"And we…." He tried to hide the apprehension in his voice at what he was about to say. "We will be the baby's parents?"

"Yes. She is a miracle, Gaius. A gift from God: sent forth to implement his plan. She will need a strong hand from those who are worthy to guide her. She won't need attentiveness and affection. She's too great for that." She paused looking back through the glass. "Love isn't a necessity in every relationship."

"No, of course not." He smirked, looking toward the floor. "It certainly wasn't a necessity in ours."

**4.**

"I was hoping that you could take a look at it." Roslin said, taking the paper from her file and handing it to Commander Adama. "I thought it might need another set of eyes. The gods know I've only been over it a million times."

"I'm flattered, Madam President. I didn't think you would ever turn to me for advice on matters of civilian policy."

"The problem with my policy advisors is that they've been advisors for to long. Sometimes they tell me what I want to hear. Not always what I need to hear." She paused, smiling at him as he took a seat at his desk. "I know _you_ don't have that problem."

He smirked as well as he started to read the paper in his hands.

"Besides." She continued. "Maybe this is one policy of mine that you could agree with."

"I've been an admirer of your policies for years, Madam President."

"But I've only been President for a few months." She stated quietly.

"I know." He said momentarily looking up at her before returning to the paper. "I meant the policies that you implemented as Education Secretary. The one about government retirement for all tenured professors at state universities was especially admirable."

She looked at him totally dumbfounded. "How did you even know about that?"

"I was a visiting adjunct professor at Caprica City College. I taught Military Theory and Practices for their ROTC program." He answered, never taking his eyes off of what he was reading.

She smiled a wide smile. "You were a teacher?"

"Yes, I was." He said rising to meet her. "Everything looks in order with this, Madam President." He handed the paper back to her.

"You were a teacher?" She asked again incredulously. "_You_ taught students?"

"Well, I gave lectures whenever I was on leave in Caprica City. But, yes, there were students. There was even a classroom and everything." He looked at her, slightly amused by the expression on her face. "Hard to fathom?"

"No…. okay, yes, a little bit. But I'm sure thatyou were very good at it." She looked down as she put the paper back in her briefcase. "I would have liked to have been around to see that."

"I would have liked that too, Laura Roslin." He paused, looking down also. "I wish I would have met you before the end of the world, before the end of your life."

"I know." She whispered sadly as she got her things together and turned to walk away. "Me too."

-finis

Ahhhh. Welcome to the show that wrecked my head. _Stop writing fanfic, roofietoof. Stop writing fanfic!_


End file.
